


Delivery

by FarmlandTensions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmlandTensions/pseuds/FarmlandTensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot based on a tumblr post that reminded me of these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://azraeldoesnotdispute.tumblr.com/post/56518908119/hohenheiny-you-guys-so-i-actually-did-this-a) is the post that inspired this.

We’d developed a kind of tradition, Eren and I. It wasn’t a particularly _nice_ tradition, and it came close to ending in fisticuffs a few times. Punches probably would have been thrown the first few times at least if we hadn’t always had friends around to stop it. And I guess that’s how the tradition formed really. It was a way of having a rivalry without either of us actually getting hurt. We just found ways to embarrass each other every Friday when we’d meet up with the group to hang out.

Sometimes that meant writing each other’s numbers in bathroom stalls, sometimes it was pretending the other guy was interested in someone at a bar that he really wasn’t, sometimes it was ordering a pizza with a confession or poem or something ridiculous requested to be spelt out in pepperoni or corn on it, sometimes it was replacing a film the other brought with porn, it varied from week to week.

We were petty, and neither of us would deny that. Everything we tried was stupid, and childish. They were things designed to give our friends some giggles and leave one of us red-faced and mildly irritated, but ready to laugh at it when looking back from a later day.

We even took turns at it.

This week was my week. And I messed it up.

In retrospect, I’m kind of glad I did mess it up. Though it was pretty stupid of me at the time. I mean I’d set it up perfectly. We were even in fucking Jaeger’s house, but for some reason time got away from us and I got distracted by the movie we were watching and when the bell rang, I was the nearest to the door so I _fucking got up and answered it._

And there he was.

The most adorable person I have ever laid eyes on. Big brown eyes, cheeks dusted with freckles, and he was so nervous. I could actually see him shaking. What kind of delivery boy gets that flustered when they’re giving someone their pizza? At first I assumed it must be his first night on the job or something. And it was cute. It was cute that he was that nervous about getting his job right, and I wanted to be able to tip him and tell him he did a great job.

And then he was dropping the receipt, dropping the pizza, dropping the money I handed him. He was beyond flustered and I couldn’t get my head around how he even _got_ this job if he was able to mess up so much. And I felt bad for the guy, but I still thought he was cute, and he was.

It was only after he turned to leave that he said it.

He just stopped and turned around again, didn’t make eye contact, stared at the door, the ground, his feet, his hands, anything and everything but my face. And he spoke.

“So did you... did you actually write that?”

I had no idea what he was talking about, because I’m a fucking idiot. So I just stared at him for a minute, before I realised he couldn’t even see my confused expression since his eyes were glued to his shoes.

“Write what?”

He blushed. He actually fucking blushed. As if the guy could possibly get any _more_ adorable.

“To um...” He gestured his hand towards my hands, towards the pizza and the order receipt, “Tell you... that you’re pretty.”

Fuck.

I’d forgotten the plan. I’d fucked up so royally it was almost laughable. Actually, screw that, it _was_ laughable, and I laughed. The guy finally looked up at me, and he was clearly embarrassed, but seemed to be a little relieved as well. Probably because my laughter meant I wasn’t serious about it.

I could feel a couple of tears stinging at my eyes as I tried to hold back the laughter.

“Oh fuck, I’m so fucking sorry,” I gasped at him, “It was meant to be a joke, I meant to have my friend answer and get embarrassed, but I completely forgot I wrote it.” I wiped a tear from my eye. “Fuck, I can’t believe you guys even read those special delivery request things.”

He smiled at me sheepishly, and that was adorable too.

“Yeah, well, sometimes they’re actually important things, like what number to buzz to get someone, but we get some pretty weird things too.”

“I’d say so.” I sighed heavily, finally getting over my fit of laughter. “Sorry, dude. Bet you were hoping for some cute girl you could charm.”

He scratched at the back of his neck nervously, and my mind registered that as a cute gesture.

“Not really, although... that might have made it easier to say.”

“Not as used to hittin’ on dudes?”

“Something like that...”

He turned again at that, and I watched him walk to the gate. He turned again before he left, still blushing slightly, still smiling, but looking a whole lot more confident than he had in the beginning. And he said one more thing to me.

“Oh, and I forgot to say – You look really pretty tonight.”

And I stared at him as he left, not able to form any words in response.

When I’d sat down at the computer almost an hour earlier and typed out that message, I’d intended for it to be delivered to Eren. For him to be embarrassed and a little angry and come back into the room pissed off and calling me out on my shit. I didn’t expect for me to be standing there, holding a cooling stack of pizzas, watching the space the delivery man had once occupied while butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

And I hadn’t anticipated at the beginning of the night that the pizza delivery service I picked at random for the evening would be one I ended up ordering from on a very regular basis with the hopes of seeing a little more of a certain freckled face.


End file.
